Artemis Fowl : A life without regret
by Rockomaniac
Summary: This is the life of Artemis Fowl II. His thoughts and secrets. His life without regret.
1. Chapter 1

ALWR (Prologue)

Here, I would thank you for reading this story. This idea of mine has been dwelling in me for a while, and I do hope that you would follow along as I journey in to the mind of Artemis, and reveal with me the thoughts of the great person.

* * *

This is the memories of the criminal genius Artemis Fowl. This is about his life and works, and his most hidden thoughts and all of his well-kept secrets. This is the truth about his feelings and emotions. This is his life. This is his life without regrets! 

-

Artemis was sitting down on his Armani leather chair, his body leaning forward as he searched his table drawer for a precious possession. After a short stint, he lifted out a small book that was covered with intricate designs of mostly Roman origins, with his initials carved in the unbending, strict spine of the book.

He flipped open the book, and its inside was made of many blink pages. As he pressed down the pages with his hands, he lifted up a fountain pen. Filling it with ink of ebony, he started scratching the pages using the pen nib, filling them with words without deceit.

_This entry marks the beginning of this new journal of mine. As I wandered through my memories, I found that although I executed many dark and evil plans, yet I had developed a heart of good. I attribute all this to my good friends, the fairy race._

_I feel the need to write of this, as I must pass down the memories and works of the last Fowl to the next, to continue the genius of the Fowl family. Yet, some of the heritage of this Fowl family has to be changed. _

_Of most importance is the motto, while the importance of gold and fortune cannot be neglected, yet from now on, a Fowl shall be one that will help others in need, and a Fowl must have a heart of gold._

_I believe that it is thus that the Fowl line shall start anew, to begin a life of riches and great wealth, yet not only material wealth, but the riches of the heart._

_In the end, i will prove to you that i have not, and you will not regret this new step into the future that we Fowls will make. This step will change our destiny, and will change the souls of Fowls to be._

_This is the end of the first entry of Artemis Fowl the Second._

_Gold is power, yet the heart of a Fowl is also a strength._

Artemis Fowl shut the book and stood up, as he looked from the window of the room, only to see green leaves flourishing in the mansion's garden. It was spring, and all was bright and fresh. A new start, Artemis thought as he smiled. How fitting.

-

Well, this prologue might be a little short for your and mine standards, but bear with me. After all, this is a prologue. It might even be boring for you, but bear with me for this short chapter. I look forward to your advice in improving this story.

Yours sincerely,

Rockomaniac.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to my world of Artemis Fowl again. As I have said, you cannot expect from me frequent updates for I am the paranoid person which constantly re-write and re-write. However, it seems that I manage to update before the month of March. I was expecting to update something like first of March due to my examinations.

Frankly speaking, I think that the reviews are quite disappointing. Artemis Fowl is such an enormous fandom and all I got was some face from my old friend- lone ranger jk (more commonly known as Jun Kiat). I would most like to berate you all upon this matter, but I know that this will not do me or you any good. So, I would like to_ request _for more reviews and allow me to improve this piece of work.

Without further ado, let us begin the chapter. (This takes place after the Koboi revenge.)

* * *

_Artemis Fowl- A life without regrets_

_Chapter 2- Tale of the flaming pharaoh Part I_

"I am Artemis Fowl the second, the first of the new age of what I shall term Artermism. The Fowls will once again rise like a phoenix from the ashes, to bring hope to the world and regain our own honour."

Artemis gave a grim smile. It was definitely not easy for him, even he were to be a hundred times smarter than the genius he now was, to write to his descendants about the many adventures he and his fairy friends had. However, he knew that these adventures were not recorded in history and would not be. So, he had to record them down for the future reference of the generations to come.

----------

It was the time where one would take the most essential meal of the day when Holly appeared on Artemis's doorstep. She was distastefully wet and dirty for a fairy. It was only moments later when she muttered a greeting that Artemis realized that she was covered in bloodstains.

She walked in, boots crunching on the expensive Persian carpet. Artemis twitched at its damage. Holly sat down on the chair and without any hesitation, said, "Artemis. The fairy world needs you. There is a new danger threatening our survival."

She continued, "You have to go to LEP base now through Tara. Bring Butler along. We will need his expertise."

Artemis smirked with an air of pride. He radioed for Butler to get his equipment and prepare to leave on a trip. Soon enough, Butler appeared, and they got on Artemis's Bentley as they had to travel the mud man way. It would be too heavy for Holly to fly them in.

As they made their way to Tara, Butler driving, Artemis asked, "What happened to you?"

Holly replied, "This is what you get when a bunch of bloodthirsty goblins on wings chase you for a hundred miles." With that, Artemis kept quiet, not wanting to mention anymore things that would force him to reveal his soft spot for Holly.

Soon enough, they arrived that the LEP base in Haven. Many turned to watch Artemis, one of the very few humans in living history that had entered this last dwelling of the fairies.

Artemis noticed the look of disbelieve on the faces of the fairies. They most probably thought of reasons why such a boy would be here. Artemis smiled at that thought. Little did he know that what he would be told of in the next few minutes was under the top secret classification and would change the destinies of many in this reputed Haven.

Artemis soon arrived at the LEP briefing room, greeted by Commander Root, Wing Commander Vinyaya and of course, Foaly. The briefing then started with the arrival of Corporal Grub.

"The danger we face this day is far greater than any of the past. As such, we will have to mobilize all of Haven forces to destroy the enemy." said Root.

Foaly continued, "This danger has been recognized as a class one threat. It is currently known as the flaming pharaoh. It resides deep in the tombs of the Giza Pyramid, rumored to be guarded by Anubis warriors and other ancient designs."

Wing Commander Vinyaya stood up and said, "In terms of mobilization, a team of LEP elite fairies, led by Captain Holly Short and Fowl shall form the infiltration team that will enter the pyramid and destroy the pharaoh. An army from Haven's main forces shall challenge the Anubis army that has been spotted by many reliable sources."

The briefing dragged on for another hour before it concluded. The mobilization then begun. It was a flurry of movement as there had been no such major event a thousand years ago. Weapons were armed, armors were donned, commands were given and shuttles exited the ports like there was no tomorrow. On that day, three thousand fairy soldiers and two humans (Artemis and butler) left Haven. Yet, how many will return is still a mystery for the future.

The deployment was completed in four hours, under the wise leadership of commander root, operation director and Foaly, the technical specialist. The army soon arrived at the Cairo suburb, ready for war in flying formation. Within the hour, Artemis, Butler, Holly and the whole army of fairy warriors had arrived at Giza smoothly. It seemed to all including Butler, that the place was fine and without any traps. Yet to Artemis, the desolateness and the stale air lead the genius Fowl to suspect that it had been a trap from beginning.

Artemis' brain went into overdrive, pondering the many signs and clues he had seen along the way, but no matter how he put it, where he placed it, the sense of unease would not leave him alone. Perhaps that was just his suspicious mind. Perhaps that very intuition was of unforeseen accuracy.

You may never know, but will you , the reader hazard a guess?

* * *

Phew! Finally finished this chapter. It might seem boring and if you hate foreshadowing, I apologize. Anyway, I am quite sorry for this late posting but its all due to my examination. You can expect more frequent updates from now on.

However, at least for now, REVIEW or face the divine wrath of your author…

Until another time, this is Rockomaniac, signing off.


End file.
